fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare Springtrap
"This Is a fan-made page. These characters are based on the intellectual properties of Scott Cawthon but in no way claim ownership of these are our own. Please be aware." This whole page is fan made so don’t read it unless you want comedy! About Nightmare Springtrap= Nightmare Springtrap is a Nightmare animatronic and bears a resemblance to Nightmare Fredbear or Nightmare Freddy as he is known throughout the community. Nightmare Springtrap only appears on Night 8, the "Challenge" Night, and upon completion of the Night, the player will unlock a 4th star and plush versions of Chica, Bonnie, SpringBonnie, and Fredbear for the player's Bedroom. Many of the plushes will be scattered around the room in different places such as on the floor and along the top of the dressers. He is a nightmarish, twisted version of Springtrap, which has sharp teeth, and evil red eyes and was created by Corrupted Springtrap and TypicalGamer. Appearance Nightmare Springtrap is based on the golden "SpringBonnie" springlock suit design seen in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 although its body is significantly darker than previous versions it seems to be more complete and less worn than in FNaF3 and now more closer resembles Nightmare Fredbear in terms of disrepair. Nightmare Springtrap's body is a sickly greenish-yellow hue, most likely from the costume's many years of use then subsequent disuse and being decrepit . Much of its artificial fur has torn and rubbed away from its endoskeleton, leaving much of its cables and wiring exposed to the elements, most likely from years of neglect and poor storage. It sports rows upon rows of sharp, metallic teeth that protrude from its head, similarly to how a shark's jaw is structured. The outer head of the animatronic suit is very dilapidated and decrepit in appearance, much of its face is obscured by dirt and decayed animatronic parts, much of this decay also being apparent over his two large ears. Many wires have frayed from their position inside its head over the years and it appears to have lost its prosthetic eyes, revealing the cold animatronic innards underneath. Much like the other Nightmare animatronics, in the place of his normally artificial eyes are two tiny, red eyes that pierce through the darkens like lasers through steel. It also is covered in claws and sharp edges along both its hands and feet. Nightmare Springtrap's color scheme is extremely dark and muted compared to its FNaF3 version. It tends to be obscured in darkness most of the time and when in light, it appears to range from a dark green to a dirty golden brown and is consider one of the harder to see animatronics in the Hallways. Behavior Nightmare Springtrap's behavior can be very difficult for players to follow and track throughout the house and is nearly as quick as Nightmare. It proceeds to the Room from both entryways and if the Player goes to the wrong door three times or more, Nightmare Springtrap may be seen running into the room behind the Player briefly. If the Player is able to see N. Springtrap once before it enters the room, the counter resets, giving the Player another chance to complete the night. Once Nightmare Springtrap is activated, the other animatronics, including Fredbear, will then be deactivated for the rest of the "Challenge Night," leaving the player to only try and outwit Nightmare Springtrap alone. Nightmare Springtrap very rarely enters the Closet or appears on the Player's bed, but the player will be able to detect his movements based on the moaning sound he makes. The sound is based on the "moaning" sound his FNaF3 counterpart makes, but it has been dubbed over to sound more demonic and warped, further cementing the differences between the two versions of the animatronic. Audio Warning: LOUD Encountering Nightmare Springtrap Nightmare Springtrap and the associated Challenge Night is unlocked in the Extra menu. To obtain Nightmare Springtrap from the Extra list, the player must put in a certain code on the main menu. Note: For this code to work, all 4 stars must be unlocked prior to inputting the code. After the code is successful put in, a Night 666 will automatically start, pitting the Player against Nightmare Springtrap. There is no plenty for failing to complete the Challenge Night, but the secret plushes will not unlock until you reach 6 AM. Once the player has completed this Night 666 (the Challenge Night), they will unlock the exclusive Plushies for the Player's bedroom. The Plushies include Fredbear, SpringBonnie, Bonnie, '''and Chica.' Trivia *Unlike in FNaF3, the rotting flesh inside the Springtrap suit are ''not present in Nightmare Springtrap because it is canonically believed that the Purple Guy hadn't entered the Springlock suit at this time and only would later inhabit the suit following its mechanical failure at the end of FNaF3. *Due to SpringBonnie being present at Fredbear's Family Diner, alongside with the original Fredbear suit, SpringBonnie (and thus, by extension, Springtrap and his Nightmare counterpart) has the same body type as Fredbear and the child sees Nightmare Springtrap in a similar light to Fredbear. *Nightmare Springtrap may be remastered or redesigned in the future, but that is up to the creator's digression. |-|Gallery= Nightmare Springtrap In Hallway.png Nightmare Springtrap.png Nightmare Springtrap Attacking.gif Nightmare_Springtrap_extra.png Extras_in_the_Bedroom.png Night_666.png Nightmare_Springtrap's_Full_Body.png Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Fan Characters Category:Nightmare Category:Evil Characters Category:Pages